The present invention relates generally to disk storages, and more particularly to a disk storage in which a direction of inserting a disk is approximately orthogonal to a direction of seeking by a head.
As shown in FIG. 1, a so-called floppy disk 2a is accommodated in a disk cartridge 2 having an almost quadrate surface. The disk cartridge 2 has an opening portion 3 which extends in a radial direction of the disk 2a. When the disk cartridge 2 is inserted into a conventional disk storage 1 in a direction A.sub.1, a shutter 4 which shuts the opening portion 3 is moved in a direction B.sub.1 orthogonal to a dimension A so as to open the opening portion 3. Hereupon, the term "a dimension A", as used herein, includes the directions A.sub.1 and A.sub.2 shown in FIG. 1. As is the same as a dimension B. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, a head 6 moves through the opening portion 3 and records information on a desired track and/or reproduces information therefrom. The head 6 is moved in the dimension A by a driving device 9 comprising a step motor 7 and a lead screw 8 which are aligned in the dimension A. The head 6 is engaged with the lead screw rotated by the step motor 7 and is moved along the lead screw 8. Thus, in the conventional disk storage 1, a direction in which a disk cartridge 2 is inserted, a longitudinal direction in which the opening portion 3 extends, a direction of seeking by the head 6, and respective directions in which the step motor 7 and the lead screw 8 are aligned respectively correspond to the dimension A.
However, the conventional disk storage 1 has the following disadvantage in that it cannot be made thinner in the dimension A because of a space 10 shown in FIG. 1. In addition, only a part of the space 10 is used for the moving of the head 6 at the opening portion 3 and for arranging the driving device 9 and the arm 5 therein. Such a disadvantage is serious as to miniaturize the disk cartridge has been the object of much effort in many countries.